Talk:Hero skill point
Should probably read 'The only way to see total number of accumulated skill points is to speak to a Hero Skill Trainer' instead of current wording, since it is possible, just not in a character control panel...--Thulsey 21:32, 29 November 2006 (CST) Level one lightbringer I believe I only got one hero skill point for the first lightbringer level. Can someone else confirm this? (I've already brought all of my characters through to LB1 level.) --Tometheus 14:06, 9 December 2006 (CST) : Yes, I can confirm that you only get 1 hero skill point for the first level of lightbringer. I'll edit the article. --Ctran 03:11, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks. --Tometheus 10:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) Only 31 maximum points? Shouldn't the maximum be 31 points, not 32? Maxing out the title of Sunspear should give 16 points, while maxing out Lightbringer should give 15. : 2x1(Sunspear1+2)+8x2(Sunspear3-10) +1x1(LB1)+7x2(LB2-8) = 18 + 15 = 33...well, maybe you forgot the rank Legendary Spearmarshal. -- Zerpha The Improver 18:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) How many points do you get for each EOTN rank? And what's the REAL max now? I've used all of mine already, but still curious how many free skills I got. :P RoseOfKali 07:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I think you get two points for the first tank of anything, and then one point for every rank after that. (T/ ) 08:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you read this article, it implies the opposite. :P But they are different campaigns, so it may be different. RoseOfKali 08:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well see, when I turn in a storybook, I always get "You gain 2 hero skill points" since I went from rank 3 to rank 5. Thus, one point per rank. And if I remember correctly, you get 2 for reaching Rank 1. But I can't confirm that anymore as every one of my characters now has R1 with all the races. (T/ ) 08:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::But when you turn in a 50,000EXP quest it just says "You gain a skill point" when really you gain more than that. :P It displays only one (default) message, and doesn't add up the total points you earned, you actually have to check them at a trainer before and after cashing the reward. RoseOfKali 19:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I just gained one rank in Norn title track and I can assure you I only gained one hero skill point. (T/ ) 10:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Blah... That sucks. :P RoseOfKali 19:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Equivalent to Buying a (char) Skill Point? The article currently says that converting a char skill point to a hero point is, "equivalent to buying a skill from any other skill trainer." Don't char skills cost far less until you've bought a dozen or so? (e.g. I thought the first skill cost 50 ) Can this be clarified? (either here or in article) Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes; Skills start at 50g and increase in price. I don't know how fast it goes exactly, but 12 seems reasonable. --- -- ( ) (talk) 23:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Your 20th (or 21st?) skill will be 1 plat. RoseOfKali 00:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::It is 21st and on. See skill trainer. RoseOfKali 01:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool. Thanks. And nice job with the clarification. :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 04:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC)